


Two-Faced Deals

by sama1347



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Death had a kid, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Dork Okumura Rin, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Gay, God(dess) of Death, Hybrids, Lies, M/M, Mephisto Pheles is a Little Shit, Prince of Limbo, Ryomen Incubi, Ryomen needs a break, Slow To Update, Soul Bond, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sama1347/pseuds/sama1347
Summary: Aki, Ryōmen [亜希, 両面] known as Ryo (Meaning Both) is the Prince of Limbo if you will.  Named by his mother the "Two-Faced, Second Hope" after her experiment with those in Hell/ Gehenna.Rin Okumura, the latest and only twin birth of Satan, has found himself in trouble and the demon looking after him wastes no time in throwing things into further turmoil by requesting Lady Lust to see the boy and his brother.  All it takes is a bad trip to an underground club, an exorcist and temperamental people to bring out the worst of the worst - Ryo himself.
Relationships: Mephisto Pheles/Original Male Character(s), Okumura Rin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. One: To be a Page

Rin had just started at True Cross Academy, he was hardly keeping up with everything that was going on from being the son of Satan to Yukio being a fully trained Exorcist. His Exorcist class looked like it would be interesting and there was even yet for one student to arrive. However, as the day ended, Rin saw that he and Yukio were running out of supplies and he decided it would be a good time to get some fresh air in True Cross city. 

Rin noticed that during his grocery shopping an Exorcist had been following him. The said Exorcist was a man well into his forties with dark bags under his eyes and sinister means behind his pink irises. Rin allowed for the Exorcist to follow him closer towards the school, noting that the man had already seen his school uniform to know he came from True Cross Academy. 

As he was about to take a corner, Rin looked behind him and made brief eye contact with the man. His eyes widened as his sense alerted him to something else; he was in the middle of the road. 

Rin screamed as the oncoming traffic screeched to a stop inches away from hitting him. Blinking and looking at the car, he found it to be an oddly familiar pink. Rin slowly put one and one together as Mephisto Pheles walked out of the pink limo with a snarky smirk on his face.

"My, my, so it is Rin Okumura who almost became roadkill," Mephisto smirked.

"U-Uh, sorry about that?" Rin trailed off into a question as he looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Mephisto mused as the younger demon completely ignored him.

"There was an Exorcist following me before, with pink eyes," Rin mused before shrugging, "Guess he found something better to do."

"Pink eyes? How unusual," Mephisto quietly muttered before his smirk widened, "Next time, watch the road before crossing! I'd hate for you to see an untimely demise." 

Rin stuck his nose up at Mephisto before darting across the road and back to the old boy's dormitories where he and his brother lived for the time being. When he arrived back, he saw Yukio and another boy walking up the stairs.

"Yukio?" Rin called out.

"Oh, Rin, this is Ryo, he'll be staying with us for a while seeing as he got here late," Yukio introduced as the two turned around.

Rin looked over the new boy, Ryo, his eyes struck him first as he had bright pink irises and stark white hair. He covered his mouth and nose with a mask and hid under a big hoodie all coloured black in contrast to his light features. 

"Is that okay?" Rin mused as he remembered he had to keep who he was a secret. 

"It is perfectly _fine_ ," Yukio glared at Rin, "Ryo will be joining you in your Exorcist classes too."

"Oh! So he's the new kid?!" Rin grinned. 

"Hardly new, the school's only been in a few days," Ryo huffed.

"He'll be staying in the room beside us so be mindful of him while he's here," Yukio added before turning back to Ryo, "I'll show you your room now." 

Ryo gave a small nod and followed Yukio up the stairs. After opening his door and been given a key to the entire dorms, Ryo looked inside at the bunk beds in the room as well as the two study desks and simple living courters. 

"It's not much and a lot less spacious than the new dorms but it should do," Yukio piped up as Ryo took heed of the room.

Yukio pointed out the twin's room to the boy before allowing himself to get ready saying that Rin would cook dinner for the three shortly. 

Being left alone, Ryo let out a massive sigh and rubbed his neck in discomfort. He wasn't overly fond of teenagers and his new appearance was taking a while to get used to not to mention the school uniform that he had set out on his bed with a small key to the Cram Classes.

Mephisto always knew how to push his limits it seemed but everything should be alright for the time being. All he had to do was watch and give pushes when needed, not to mention he had been alive long enough that school was of no matter of importance to him. 

"Ah hell, the damned otaku didn't give me my school timetable," Ryo whined as he shuffled around in his pocket for his cellphone. 

After sending an irritated text to Mephisto, Ryo was surprised that during his unpacking the demon appeared at his window happily tapping on the glass. 

"What are you doing?" Ryo grumbled as he opened the window.

"Giving _you_ your timetable," Mephisto smirked as he made himself at home on Ryo's bed.

"Why else are you here?" Ryo muttered as he went to take the paper Mephisto held out.

"Well," Mephisto pulled the timetable back, "Rin reported seeing an Exorcist with pink eyes following him today."

"What?" Ryo muttered while standing straighter, "She has no control under her seal and I certainly wouldn't bother."

"It appears the sealing is weakened then, perhaps a visit is required before she gets a grip on the eldest?" Mephisto snickered as he unwrapped a lollipop. 

"I've been here one day and it's this messy? I'd hate to see what the bloody classes are like, you said you've got your own set of eyes in the class as well as an Exorcist sitting in?" Ryo mused with a tired look.

"It won't be anything new, I assure you," Mephisto laughed. 

"Like hell, the poor kid's hardly come to terms with anything since Shiro died and Satan revealed himself. 'Suppose that's how life works though, not that you'd give a shit," Ryo rolled his eyes as he lent over and snatched the paper from Mephisto. 

"Figure it out and deal with it before it becomes a problem," Mephisto smirked with a cocky glint in his eyes before counting down, "Eins, Zwei, Drei!" 

With a big puff of pink smoke, Mephisto had vanished. Ryo grumbled after the demon and batted away some of the smoke before setting to work on logging the timetable onto his phone. After Ryo had done that and laid out his room properly, Yukio had come back to knock on his door. Ryo almost got himself caught out before Yukio had knocked. He forgot he was supposed to be acting normal - without superhuman senses for once. 

Ryo awkwardly opened the door for Yukio once he had knocked. He younger boy informing him that dinner would be ready and that Rin had prepared a Pork Katsudon for them. After thanking him, Ryo watched as Yukio returned downstairs before groaning and mentally preparing himself for the awkward ordeal. 

When Ryo did go downstairs, Rin and Yukio were sitting beside each other in a small debate about the Cram Classes while eating their food. Ryo offered a small greeting before sitting down opposite them where the third bowl of food was.

"Hey, Ryo," Rin called out around a mouthful of food.

"Yes?" Ryo responded while picking up his chopsticks.

"So where'd you come from before this? Why are you late to school?" Rin quickly asked his questions leading for his brother to yell at him to slow down.

"Uh, my family's shrine was holding a week-long ritual that I needed to participate in so I got stuck there," Ryo answered before taking a bite of his dinner, "This is good."

"You'll have more where that came from!" Rin cheered with a cheeky grin, "It's great you were able to make it!" 

"What deity do you worship?" Yukio asked after glancing up from his dinner 

"Ah, well, Shi... the King of Death?" Ryo awkwardly chuckled, "A bit weird but there's no wrong in keeping a deity over death pleased with offerings?"

"That's a new one," Yukio quietly muttered while raising a brow, "But, it would explain how you came into the world of an Exorcist."

"Huh? Whose Shi? What?" Rin muttered as a bit of rice fell off his mouth. 

"Shi is known by Exorcists as something that controls the realm of the afterlife. Many years ago they helped the Vatican and was recognized as an ally. They're not that big in the system so you probably won't learn about them in classes, Shi reportedly vanished some years ago anyway," Yukio explained to his brother as Ryo nodded in agreement. 

"Yukio did you get taught much about the afterlife that Shi rules?" Ryo asked as he set his chopsticks down, finished eating. 

"Only that anything that comes from there isn't necessarily out to kill humans," Yukio mused with a confused look.

"I see, guess my shrine did try to focus more on Shi than your average person," Ryo gave an awkward smile, "If you excuse me, it's been a long day and I have to finish unpacking."

"See ya, Ryo!" Rin grinned.

"Thank you for dinner," Ryo smiled before vanishing up the stairs. 

" _That was awkward,_ " Ryo muttered to himself as he shut the door to his room.

__

The first day of normal classes was chaos for Ryo, not only did he discover Mephisto had placed him in Yukio's classes over Rin's but every single teenage girl that looked at Ryo had hearts in their eyes. 

When lunch came around, Ryo may or may not have used his superhuman abilities to escape the hordes of fangirls that were undoubtedly chasing him.

With an inkling of a modest blush on his face, Ryp spent his lunch roaming around trying to figure out where to hide. As he rounded a corner and found one of many secluded areas of the school this one having a fountain, Ryo was surprised when his name was yelled out.

"Ryo! Over here!" Rin's voiced sounded from by the fountain.

"Rin?" Ryo asked, his brow raised. 

"Did you wanna eat lunch with me?" Rin chuckled as he sat alone by the fountain.

"Sure," Ryo offered a small smile.

"So how's your first day been going?" 

"Well, I'm in your brother's class... and I've had a lot of girls chase after me," Ryo awkwardly answered.

"You're in Yukio's class? You must be really smart then! You do look handsome so it's no wonder you have so many girls chasing after you," Rin pouted. 

"But they only like me for my appearance? There is nothing pleasant about that... I've grown up with it hence why I typically wear a hood and mask," Ryo quietly explained. 

"That makes sense, but doesn't it suck? Hiding your appearance all the time?" Rin mused.

"You're not different? Just... You really suck at hiding your extra body parts when you're comfortable," Ryo muttered with a sharp glance off to the side.

"W-WHAT??!" Rin screamed. 

"Wha-?!" Ryo flinched at Rin's scream. 

"You saw it?! When?!" Rin puffed his chest up to look intimidating.

"When... you were eating? I think it was when Yukio and I were talking about Shi?" Ryo muttered. 

"O-Oh, I'm sorry-" Rin gasped before throwing himself onto his knees and holding his hands up in prayer, "PLEASE, don't tell anyone about this?"

"That you're somewhat demon? Sure, I won't say anything," Ryo blankly muttered, "Do you know what demon is in your lineage? Is Yukio the same?" 

"E-Eh? U-Um, I don't know the demon? Yukio doesn't have any trace of demon blood in him so," Rin rambled on before quickly running away. 

"Oh Mephisto, this charade was meant to break wasn't it?" Ryo hummed as he glanced at the bushes as a small white dog with a pink ascot walked out.

"Did he really show his tail that easily?" Mephisto asked as he turned into his human form. 

"Yes, I actually saw it again in the morning but that's beside the point. He sucks at lying too," Ryo sighed, "What the hell did you get me into this time?"

"Let it play out, everything should go to plan with you here," Mephisto smirked.

"You planned on having me live with them until someone's identity is publically revealed, don't you?" Ryo groaned.

"We'll see, you do make your lies much harder to see through than that of Rin Okumura though," Mephisto chuckled before a bell rung, "You better get to class!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ryo shook his head as Mephisto vanished.

Soon enough, Cram Classes would finally begin. 


	2. Two: Cram School

After Ryo had introduced himself to the awed Cram Class, he took a seat near the back. It didn't take long for Ryo to figure out some of what Mephisto had planned for the class as a Senior Exorcist sat at the very back row and one of Mephisto's pawn sat near them. Everyone else was a typical student... despite Rin who had already fallen asleep. 

"Mr Okumura," The teacher tried to wake him, "Mr Okumura!"

"Sukiyaki?!" Rin yelled as he woke up.

"Wake up," The teacher scolded. 

"S-Sorry about that," Rin quietly muttered.

"Why's that dude even bother?" One of the kids from Ryo's actual classes snarkily commented, "I wish he'd leave."

The boy had brown hair with a dyed blonde tuft on the top of his head, several piercings in his ears and what seemed to be a permanently stuck angry face. The student behind him with pink hair glanced up at his friend before looking back down at his textbook.

Rin glanced back at the boy before looking forward and laughing to himself, looking awfully happy about something.

"Mr Okumura! Get it together!" The teacher yelled.

There was one thing that Ryo learned when he took classes with Rin. He sucked. First was Demonology;

"What is the name of the lowest order of demon related to Astaroth, King of Rot? Okumura?" The teacher asked.

"Huh? Um... I've never seen one, so..." Rin trailed off, flustered and sweating.

"Coal Tars, there's one right there!" Someone yelled as Ryo slumped into his desk.

Grimore Literature;

"Grimores came into use from the 15th to 18th centuries. They are writings that contain information on summoning and manipulating demons. I will be teaching you the key of Solomon and Book of Raziel..." The teacher rambled on.

Ryo looked at Rin to see him struggling to keep awake. 

Demon Pharmaceuticals; 

To Ryo's pretend surprise, Yukio was teaching the class. He was calling names up to collect quiz papers that had been done, last class. Mephisto was committed to Ryo's attendance and had sent him the paperwork for the class meaning he had done the quiz too.

"Mr Shima," Yukio called out, the pink-haired boy that sat behind the angry one walked forwards. 

"I'm sure I did well, I'm good at this subject!" A blonde-haired girl that sat beside Rin smiled in excitement. 

"Miss Kamiki," Yukio called out and the purple-haired girl walked up.

"Miss Moriyama," Yukio held out the paper for the blonde, "Making up original names for plants is alright, just not on your exams."

"Bhaha, I thought you were good at this subject," Rin laughed as Yukio called his name.

"I feel sick to my stomach," Yukio sighed at Rin who had gotten a stunning 2 on his test.

"Sorry," Rin muttered, sulking back to his desk.

"Mr Suguro," Yukio called the angry boy up.

"I couldn't be that bad if I tried," Suguro taunted as he walked past Rin, "You're too busy flirting with girls. You disgust me."

"Huh?!" Rin gaped at the teen.

"Well done, Mr Suguro," Yukio commented as Suguro showed Rin a 98. 

"I- I don't believe it! How does a guy like you get 98 points?!" Rin yelled.

"What?! I came here to study, to become an Exorcist!" Suguro yelled, "Everyone here is trying their hardest! A slacker like you doesn't belong here! So beat it!!"

"Who're you to criticize?! I'm trying my hardest here too, Spike!" Rin retorted.

The fight between the two boys got more heated as Suguro's friends pulled him away from Rin and Yukio pulled Rin away from Suguro. 

"A-Anyway! Mr Aki, you got the highest score in the class. Well done," Yukio cut the tension.

"WHAT?! HE WASN'T EVEN HERE?!" Rin screamed at Ryo, Suguro held a similar look to Rin.

"Don't tell me you got 100?!" Suguro choked.

"99," Ryo tilted his head to the side, "I got bored and the people at my Shrine made me study a lot before I got here?" 

"Argh!" Rin yelled in dismay as Yukio released him.

"... That's all for today," Yukio dismissed the class.

Ryo was invited to join Yukio, Rin and Miss Moriyama - or Shimei as she asked Ryo to call her. The group sat outside at a fountain as Rin went on a tangent. 

"What's that guy's problem? Is he _smart_?" Rin fussed.

"Actually, he _is_ , like me, he's here on a scholarship," Yukio explained.

"Rin," Shimei suddenly spoke up, "Am I out of place here?"

"You mean... because you're not trying to become an Exorcist?" Rin asked, "That's all right. All kinds of people are here."

"Rin..." Shimei slowly asked, "Do you have any friends?"

"Huh?" Rin asked.

"It's just that, um, R-Rin, you and I, uh..." Shimei trailed off as Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru showed up.

"Well... Well... Well... Flirting again, I see," Suguro taunted.

"N- N- N- No one's flirting!" Rin screamed while spinning around. 

"Heh, heh, is she your _girlfriend_ or something?" Suguro teased, "Bringing your girl to an elite school for Exorcists, sure is cocky!"

"She's not my girlfriend! There's nothing between us!" Rin yelled. 

"I don't understand teenagers," Ryo groaned to himself.

"Then is she... Just a friend?" Suguro kept pushing.

"She's not... a friend," Rin stated while looking down. 

Shimei looked visibly upset with what Rin had said.

"Huh? ... Sure, I get it," Suguro smirked.

"What about you?!" Rin shot back.

Ryo looked on with a bored look as the two went head to head. Shima had made the comment that the two were polar opposites and Ryo couldn't agree more.

The next class was Physical Training;

The teacher was having students run around as a demon frog on a leash chased them in pairs. Rin and Suguro were running together, Rin had the physical advantage and was outrunning Suguro who was doing well enough at keeping away from the demon.

Eventually, Suguro kicked Rin, the two stopping before the teacher yelled out and had the demon pulled back. Suguro defended himself saying he couldn't let Rin beat him while others in the class called them idiots or dumbasses.

"Mr Suguro," The teacher called the boy away as Shima and Konekomura approached Rin.

"What is it with him anyway?" Rin grunted.

"Cut him some slack," Shima awkwardly laughed, "He's too serious sometimes he just won't budge. He came here with great ambition."

"Ambition?" Rin asked.

"Bon... Want's to be an Exorcist so he can defeat Satan," Shima stated, "Ahaha, funny right?"

"You shouldn't laugh, Shima," Konekomura scolded his friend. 

"Heh, defeating Satan? That's some of your guys' goal?" Ryo asked as he put an arm around Rin.

"What of it!?" Rin snapped.

"Ehehe, I won't say," Ryo snickered, "It'll sound mean."

"Bon is working hard to restore our temple, ruined in the Blue Night," Konekomura continued.

"Blue Night? What's that?" Rin asked.

"Uhh, you don't know?" Konekomura asked.

"That's odd," Shima added.

Konekomura explained what had happened at their temple as they were training under Suguro's father. How most powerful Exorcists and Monks started to spew blood and fire as they died, it was an absolute mess of a night. Blue flames were everything as Satan worked on shredding some of what the Exorcists had build power wise. 

"Resume training! Does anyone want to run with Mr Aki?" The teacher called.

Seeing as everyone had run before, no one spoke up. Ryo laughed and smiled warmly at the teacher.

"I'll just go myself, there shouldn't be any problems," Ryo smiled. 

"A-Are you sure?" Rin asked. 

"Yep," Ryo smiled popping the p. 

Ryo leapt down into the pit, the teacher high-tailing to the levers. When Ryo stood in front of the demon, an awkward silence took over the room. The demon didn't even notice Ryo.

"Um?" Ryo called out to both the teacher and the demon. 

"I don't know what's happening," The teacher called back with a shrug.

"Ugh," Ryo frowned before muttering, "ḈḧḀṠḕ ṁḕ."

With a sudden leap, faster than what had been used for previous students, the demon charged at Ryo who squeaked and bolted from the demon. To the teacher's surprise, Ryo was able to keep at a safe distance and watch what the demon was doing unlike the two boys before so he decided that was all he needed to see from Ryo. 

"All right!" The teacher yelled, restraining the demon and allowing for Ryo to get out of the arena.

Before he addressed the class again, his phone rang. 

"What is it, Honey?" He started, making Ryo pull a face, "What? Now?! My little Kitty-Cat..."

"Listen up! Everyone, we're takin' a break!"

"Did he say Kitty-Cat?" Shima and Ryo said together with a blank look.

"Got it? Reapers are generally a peaceful demon, but, they're a troublesome demon that can sense what you're thinking and they will attack," The teacher stated, "Stay out of the arena until I get back! Don't go within the reach of the Reaper's chain!"

"Alright! Now, so long! I'm coming, my little Kitty-Cat!" The teacher yelled as he ran off.

"Can he do that?" Shima muttered.

"What the hell?! He calls himself a teacher?!" Suguro yelled, "I thought True Cross Academy... was a place of learning with _serious_ teachers and the students too!"

"Get off it would ya? _How_ would _you_ know how serious I am?!" Rin yelled back as Suguro glared at him.

"Your attitude in class!" Suguro yelled in retort. 

"Here we go, again," Ryo mused as he folded his arms.

"Bon, you're acting like a child," Shima commented.

"Yeah, give it a rest man," Konekomura added.

"Shut up you two!" Suguro looked around, "I've got an idea."

"If you're serious then prove it to me!" Suguro yelled to Rin's confusion.

"There," He pointed at the demon Reaper, "Go near the Reaper and touch it without getting attacked. If you manage to stay calm, it won't attack."

"If you're gonna be an Exorcist... You wouldn't fear a little ol' Reaper," Suguro smirked, "I'll do it too, of course, and I'll win!"

"If you come back safely, I'll accept that you're serious. So, how about it?!" Suguro yelled with a determined look.

"Heh, interesting," Rin started with a serious look, "but, no thanks."

Suguro and Rin gave each other dumb looks as Rin picked his nose. Ryo felt a smirk start to widen across his face.

"What if I failed and died? Are you stupid?" Rin asked as Ryo started to hide his laughter.

"But..." Suguro trailed off.

"I've got the same ambition as you, so I can't die over something ridiculous like this," Rin stated.

Suguro quickly turned on his friends and yelled at them for telling his goals. 

"You're just scared!" Suguro suddenly shouted, "Why won't you fight? Aren't you frustrated?!" 

"I'm gonna do it! You just wait there, you coward!" Suguro yelled as he slid down.

"I must insist, that you don't go," Ryo suddenly yelled out as the others made witty comments, "For I fear that without intervention... You'll die."

Some of the students turned to Ryo with wide eyes. Suguro completely ignoring what Ryo had to say. 

"Suguro, your mind right now is weak with memories. Even a Reaper can kill you in one go like that, ya know?" Ryo taunted which caused Suguro to snap.

"You come here then! I don't care, I'm doing this!" Suguro yelled with a wild look.

"Aha, you see..." Ryo muttered before glancing at the Reaper, "You're but a student, learning."

Ryo watched on as Suguro yelled out he would defeat Satan, Kamiki burst into laughter and mocked him as Ryo belted out a sly chuckled before stepping back.

Ryo watched as he saw Suguro's calm leave him. The Reaper moved the same time Rin did. Ryo watched as Rin got locked in the jaws of the Reaper, protecting Suguro. Some kids yelled or screamed Rin's name as he stood his ground in the demon's mouth. 

"Let me go," Rin stated before glaring at the demon.

To everyone's relief, the beast seemed to comply. 

"What the hell? How dumb are you?!" Now, listen up!" Rin yelled as he pulled back from the Reaper's mouth, "I'm the one who's gonna defeat Satan! So stay outta my way!" 

The two boys went to bicker some more as their friends went down to them. Ryo glanced to the entrance and saw a shadow. What business did the younger twin have here? Did he expect Rin to pull something like that? Ryo mused as he straightened his back.

"ṠṮṳṖḭḊ ṠḉḧḕṁḕṠ," Ryo muttered darkly as he walked away, causing Yukio to leave. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Ryo pressed into the shadows of the wall and vanished into thin air. When he reappeared, he caught the tail end of the conversation between Mephisto and his brother Amaimon, Demon King of Earth. 

"He accepts your proposal," Amaimon stated, the only one able to know Ryo was listening was Mephisto himself.

"Splendid!" Mephisto smirked, "Tell him that Ryōmen and I have taken our youngest brother under my wing, and everything is going well."

"Understood..." Amaimon trailed off, "Are you ever coming home?"

"Go. Don't make father wait," Mephisto ignored the question.

"As you wish," Amaimon answered before vanishing. 

"Heh heh, no I don't think I'll return. To a libertine like me, there could be no better playground than this," Mephisto smirked.

"That's a very 'you' answer, Mephisto," Ryo mused as he formed up from the shadows on the scaffold the two demons were talking on previously.

"You know, Ryōmen, the real fun is just beginning," Mephisto tilted his top hat as he looked out over the city.

"From what I know, your fun makes more work for me," Ryo muttered as he leant against the scaffold, "I'll go along with fun for now, anyway, I've got nothing else to do."

Mephisto's laugh was lost in the wind but seemed to haunting echo where Ryo stood.


End file.
